Fastfood To Build A Friendship
by west-haven
Summary: Persona 3: He was dangerous. And he was talking to Minato. What could he be up to? Ryoji/Aigis friendship


Her eyes instantly zeroed in on the two boys. It was slightly unnerving to see them talking together during lunch. To anyone other than Aigis, it wouldn't be a problem. But to her, seeing Minato socializing with Ryoji was indeed one.

It was almost a motherly instinct that told her that Ryoji was no good, and that she should protect Minato whenever he was near. It was her duty, even more important than defeating shadows.

So she kept her gaze on them as they talked.

"Oh, Minato-kun, you doing anything this afternoon? Maybe we could pick up a burger or something." The boy smiled.

"I don't have anything planned." Ryoji's grin widened as he started naming potential places to go.

Then his eyes caught hers. He blinked and added, "...Do you think Aigis-san would like to join us?" He tilted his head towards the girl as Minato turned slightly to look at her. "Would you?"

She was taken aback to be talked to while she was observing, but she quickly analyzed her options. They were going to go no matter what she chose, which would leave Minato at Ryoji's mercy. Unacceptable. If she went along, she could also keep track of Ryoji's movements. A not bad idea.

"Aigis-san?" The black haired boy called, pulling her out of her thoughts.

What was it again that a normal human would respond in this kind of situation?

Oh, right. "I would love to."

The three teenagers arrived at the Wild Duck shortly after school. The establishment wasn't crowded so they picked a booth by a window. Ryoji seemed pleased that he was eating with both Minato and Aigis, so he chattered excitedly as they waited to order their food.

"Aigis-san, do you know what you want?"

"...want?"

"Yeah, to order." He slid a menu towards her. She looked down at it and quickly browsed through the listed items. Aigis had no clue what to order, so she chose a few things randomly.

The weal went by without any incident except she put too much ketchup on her burger, which gave it a weird taste. But Ryoji didn't do anything suspicious, so that kept her mind at ease. At least a little.

Every couple of days, Aigis would be invited to do what humans call "hang out", and each time she accepted. It became a routine, one that she didn't exactly mind since she spent time with Minato. She felt good, being with him, protecting him.

One afternoon, though, Minato couldn't come. Aigis saw as he rushed out of the classroom as Ryoji approached her desk.

"He had to meet someone, I think." He said, his eyes still on the door. The disappointed look on his face mirrored her own.

Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he turned to her, "You still wanna go out to eat?"

The girl was once again taken aback. Without Minato, she almost felt oddly vulnerable being alone with Ryoji. Being in the school environment and doing all the activities that goes with it made her somewhat forget her purpose and her main function. She was an anti-shadow weapon, not a blushing schoolgirl.

Once again confident in her abilities, she gave him a small smile and replied, as always, "I would love to."

Maybe Minato's trusting nature was rubbing off on her. She politely listened as Ryoji cheerfully babbled on about many different topics. For some reason, she just could not feel hostile to the boy, after spending so much time with him and Minato.

"... I wish he was here. At least you could come with me, though."

"Yes... I enjoy the food here." She stated bluntly, in typical Aigis fashion.

Ryoji laughed while shaking his head, "And the company is good," he said softly. He laughed even more at Aigis' blank look she gave him.

"... You are rather odd, Ryoji-san."

"Yeah, I get that sometimes." He gave her a sad smile.

That feeling of somewhat fondness returned, confusing her once again. Ryoji was dangerous, or at least a potential threat, like a time bomb. That was true, but he was kind and caring as well. He hasn't shown any signs of aggression, but Aigis must always keep her guard up...

She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer as if it would be there. The boy shifted under her stare. "Um, is something wrong?"

"... Not quite. I have come to the conclusion that while you are still potentially dangerous, you are currently a decent human... and friend."

The confused look that usually graced her features was now on his, which made her smile a little. "I am sorry, that was random."

"Ah, maybe a little. But I'm happy to be your friend." He smiled once again, which made her heart flutter for some unknown reason. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, I propose a toast." He continued, lifting his paper cup slightly.

"I don't think we could order toast here," she started, but Ryoji interrupted her with loud laughter. Aigis raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst.

"Oh Aigis-san, you're so funny sometimes. I'm not talking about that kind of toast. Just raise your cup."

Slowly, her hand raised her drink and his lightly collided with hers. "Cheers."

Even though this custom was unfamiliar to her, she slowly replied with a quiet "...Cheers."

She took a sip out of her drink as her thoughts buzzed around in her mind. Aigis will keep watch over this boy for the sake of protecting Minato, but now, she'll also watch him for the sake of being his friend.


End file.
